NCISanta
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: Abby arranges a Secret Santa party for the team. Who draws who's name? I have thought long and hard and I think I have come up with the perfect arrangement. Prepare for drama, heartwarming, and all around good Christmas cheer! Slight McAbby and Tiva.
1. Chapter 1: Asking Gibbs

_Hi! Welcome to my story which I like to call NCISanta. It is an NCIS fanfic about a Secret Santa party that stirs up a lot of chaos. I have so many great ideas and a lot of time to write, so I hope to update nearly every day. Being a girl, ideas naturally pop into your brain late at night (while you're trying to sleep), so that is where this idea came from. I am very excited to begin this, my first NCIS fanfic, today. I hope everyone loves it. I will definitely be adding a bit of Tiva and some McAbby as well._

_Like every fanfiction writer says- Review and Favorite! Blah blah blah. I'm sure you're tired of hearing that too, but I would also like that! Think of it as a Christmas present!_

_PS- In this world, Ziva is still on the team and Bishop is not there at all. I just can't imagine writing a fanfic without her._

_Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own NCIS or else I would be the happiest person on the planet and this would be an episode, not just a fanfic._

**Chapter 1: Asking Santa- umm… I mean Gibbs**

"GibbsGibbsGibbs!" Abby chanted as she hopped into the bullpen. Naturally all eyes were on her and all work had ceased.

"What, Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"Okay, here it goes…" Abby took a deep breath before beginning her verbose explanation. "Okay, so I know you'll probably say no but I decided to ask anyway because I've been wanting to ask for years so I really hope you say yes but then again I realize that this isn't really your thing so I really want to beg you please please please please please please please hear me out but I guess I don't need to ask you that because, well, you're already listening and you always listening and you hardly ever talk. Did I ever tell you that that's one of the reasons I love you Gibbs? Well, I love how good a listener you are, and—"

"Abs—"

"What?" Abby asked. She was a little disappointed at being interrupted in the middle of her tirade."

"Spit it out."

"Oh- Okay. So—OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT!"

Gibbs was getting really frustrated now, "WHAT NOW ABS! Come on, you're wasting my time and we're in the middle of a case! Speaking of; EVERYONE GET BACK TO WORK!" All over the bullpen, people's heads snapped down back to their work and the sound of tapping keyboards returned. Gibbs turned back to Abby and pulled her to behind the stairs so they wouldn't make a scene. "_Ask me_ what you're gonna _ask me_ before I am _**dead**_!"

"I- I just forgot… You have to wear this before I ask you!" Abby placed a floppy red Santa hat on Gibbs' head. He just stared at her and scowled.

"Here goes nothin'… Gibbs. I was just wondering if this year we could maybe possibly have an NCIS Secret Santa."

"A what?" Gibbs asked completely confused.

Abby gasped, "You've never heard of a Secret Santa party before?" Gibbs cocked his head impatiently and waited for an explanation. "Okie dokie then," Abby continued, "It's this super awesome Christmas party where everyone picks a name out of a hat and then gets that person a present and then everyone brings a present to the party and then they all exchange gifts!" Gibbs just stared at Abby. "Get it?" She asked hopefully. He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess," Gibbs nodded.

"You- You guess what? That you get it, or you'll let us have the party?"

"Both." Gibbs replied as he hid a smile. A look of shock and excitement came over Abby. "YES!" She pumped her fists in the air and danced. Gibbs, feeling uncomfortable in this situation, tried to calm and quiet her but to no avail. "Abs…" Abby stopped, put on a serious face and waited until her pigtails quit bouncing.

"Yes, dearest Gibbs, maker of dreams come true?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. Gibbs pointed sternly at Abby. "_You_ have to organize the whole thing."

Abby held her hands up as if in surrender. "No problem Gibbs!" Her huge smile was contagious. Gibbs allowed a small smirk to come across his face. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed toward the coffee machines. "Don't make me regret it." He said as he walked away. Abby stayed behind and did a little happy dance and silently celebrated. "_This is gonna be the best Christmas EVER!"_

_I hope you liked it! Please tell me if I stayed in character, made it interesting and not annoying, or anything else. I would really appreciate it. Till next time!_

_~Me_


	2. Chapter 2: A Sticky Situation

_Usual disclaimer: Do not own Yadda yadda yadda_

_Hope you like it! Thanks for the feedback, keep it comin!_

**Chapter 2: A Sticky Situation**

"Uh oh," Tony's head turned up from his computer. He cocked his head slightly and listened attentively. "What?" asked McGee.

"Listen…" McGee listened. The heard a loud "YES!" come from behind the staircase. Ziva too was distracted from her work and followed the senior agents' lead.

"Ya hear that?" asked Tony, "Gibbs said _yes_."

"That is wonderful," spoke Ziva as she returned to her investigation. Tony chuckled. "Tell her probie."

"Tell me what?" Tim sighed and strode over to Ziva's desk. "You see, if we have a Secret Santa, someone will have to end up buying the boss a gift." Ziva laughed. Gibbs and gift just did not seem right in the same sentence.

"I see. You two are afraid it will be you." Both Tony and McGee quickly denied this accusation.

"What would you get him?" Tony asked, "If you're so confident?"

"I am not going to tell you." Ziva replied smugly. She sat back in her chair and tempted them to beg her to tell.

"Why not?" McGee begged. Just as she was hoping. This was why she liked to come to work each day.

"Because, McObvious, she's bluffing. She has no idea what someone would buy the boss man."

Suddenly, Tony found his head being slapped hard once from the back. "Sorry boss," he apologized quickly. Ziva just chuckled. She could drive those two to insanity if she wanted to, and sometimes she did.

"What are you yahoos doing? Get back to work!" McGee chimed in, "Right away boss!" and he sat back down in his chair and quickly followed his orders.

"Now whaddaya got?" Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. _This was going to be a long week._

After Abby had finished her victory celebration behind the stairs, she walked toward the elevator and punched the button for her lab. The whole ride down, she hummed a little techno Christmas song and quite possibly drove the other elevator passengers crazy. As the doors opened to her lab, she said, "Have an awesome day!" and the other passengers replied uncertainly as the doors closed. Nothing was going to stop Abby's cheery mood. As she entered the lab she turned on her blaring music and woke up her machines. "Good morning Major MassSpec! How's it goin'? Ya ready for work?" She opened up her email to check on ongoing cases that she needed to work on. "Nothin'." Abby plopped down onto her spinny lab chair and thought while she spun around. She looked around her lab. She hated days like these. She had nothing to do, but all day to do it. "AHA!" She exclaimed and ran over to her phone and dialed two on speed dial. It rang once, twice, "McGee!" she yelled without even allowing time for a greeting. "Hey Abs, what's up?"

"Come down to my lab!"

"Why? You don't have anything to work on."

"EXACTLY! I need your help!" There was a pause. "Okay, be down in a sec." The line went dead.

Abby heard the _ding_ of the elevator and ran to open the door to her lab. "Hey McGee!"

"Hey Abs, you said you needed me?"

"I did." Abby smiled. She loved playing this game with him, just because of how obviously uncomfortable it made him. He was uncomfortable. He looked around trying to figure out what she was asking him to help with but soon gave up.

"Ya gonna tell me why I'm down here?"

"Of course Timmy, but first guess." McGee was getting annoyed. He loved Abby, but he could only take so much of her taunting. "Fine."

McGee thought hard. _What was different? What was missing?_ It was kind of hard to think with all that music pounding in his eardrums. "That's it! The music! Don't you usually have Christmas music playing by now? It's like 5 days till Christmas!"

"I know!" Abby agreed. "Because of that huge case we finally finished, I haven't had time to decorate my lab, and you know I can't turn on Christmas music until I have decorated!"

"Ah," McGee said, finally understanding, "So you want me to help you decorate for Christmas."

"BINGO!" Abby applauded. They stood there in silence as McGee decided.

"Okay, so where are the lights?"

"Okay, so we've put up the lights, hung the stockings for you and the machines, and put up the Christmas tree. Now all that's left is the—"

"Nativity Scene!" They said together. "Where is it?" Tim questioned. "I haven't seen it this whole time.

"That's because I keep that one in the evidence garage."

"Why?"

"I couldn't fit it anywhere else." Abby said innocently.

"Okay, well I'll go get it." McGee offered. Abby came up behind him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Timmy!"

Five minutes went by, and then 10 minutes, and then 30 minutes and finally McGee returned.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" McGee was startled by this unexpected welcome back. "Abs, calm down. I was in the evidence garage getting the nativity scene, just like you told me."

"I know but it shouldn't have taken you that long." Abby pouted.

"Well…" Tim began, "I ran into a few problems…" Abby jumped up from her chair and rushed to the ratty old box the set was in.

"Is everything okay? Is it all here?" She asked franticly.

"Yeah, Abby. It's fine. It's just the box was breaking and I had to tape it up a lot before I could even pick it up. How long have you had this thing anyway?"

"It's my childhood nativity scene Timothy McGee!" Abby defended. McGee was frightened by her use of his full name and decided to back off a bit.

"Oh, that's cool." He said, not sure what else to say. Abby looked at the box. Then she turned her head sideways and looked at the box again. "I guess it could use a new box. You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you Timmy." McGee was relieved to have his nickname back in use. "Here, I have a new box by my desk that will fit it just right." Abby maneuvered to her desk and pulled out a clean box.

"Okay, let's set up the nativity now. McGee, can you hand me the angel?"

"Sure Abs, just let me—Aghh!" McGee stopped and nearly dropped the angel.

"What? What's wrong? Is it broken? Did you drop it?"

"No Abby, they're fine. I think I'll go back to work now."

"Why?" Tim stopped. "Abby, I hate to tell you this, but your nativity scene give me the creeps." Abby gasped. "What's wrong with it?" McGee turned to answer her sincerely. "Well, for starters, the angel has only one wing, Joseph's hair is falling out, the sheep look like zombies, and baby Jesus has only one eye. That's a little alarming. Not to mention the sticky substance covering the whole thing."

"That's just the Caf-Pow I spilled on it last year, it's fine. Now help me set it up." Abby demanded. McGee sighed but obliged to her request.

Once it had been set up Tim backed away and stared at the set up. He said dully, "I hope I don't have nightmares tonight."

_Wow, that was longer than I anticipated, but I'm glad It was._

_I'll update soon! See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3: Paperwork

_Hello! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! I really appreciate it. One review reminded me of something I almost forgot. TO PUNISH MCGEE! He couldn't get off that easy… So this is what happened._

**Chapter 3: Paperwork**

McGee strode into the bullpen feeling accomplished and guilty. After all, he had missed an hour of work in the middle of a case. He was glad he had helped Abby, and he was hoping that that would be a good enough excuse to save himself from Gibbs' wrath.

"McGee! Where ya been?" came the inevitable question from Gibbs.

"I- I was down with Abby helping her set up for Christmas." Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to his desk. "Get back to work McGee!"

"Am I not in trouble boss?" McGee asked confused. His coworkers stifled laughs.

"Oh, no. You're in big trouble McGee." Gibbs stated. Without another word Gibbs picked up his coffee, shook it, and realizing it was empty, threw it away. "I'm gonna get another coffee," he said.

"Can you get me one boss?" McGee asked.

"No." Gibbs plainly stated. McGee gave up on the coffee and sat down in his desk chair. "Where are we in the Dayley case?"

"Haven't got much," Tony answered, "we're hoping Ziva over there will soon supply us with a good lead."

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Ziva defended. She was clearly getting agitated. "I keep coming up empty footed!"

"It's 'Empty _Handed_' Zee."

"WHATEVER!" She barked back.

"Sooo Probie…" Tony changed the subject, "Ya ready to draw names tomorrow?"

"Draw names?"

"For the Secret Santa…" Tony explained slowly.

"Oh, yeah." McGee said, remembering.

"You didn't forget, did you McGee?" Tony said in his usually taunting-McGee voice.

"No Tony, I didn't forget. I'm just thinking about what Gibbs said."

"I personally find it unsurprising that he denied getting you coffee so straight-forwardly McGee—"

"Not that…"

"Oh… Oh ho ho! I get it! You're worried about your punishment! I wouldn't sweat it Probie, he'll probably just want to have a conversation with you in his basement. You know, one of those awkward, uncomfortable ones he likes to have." McGee fidgeted in his seat. "Or it could be poison, or murder, or he'll fire you, or you'll have to move teams, or OH I KNOW—"

"Stop it Tony!" McGee interrupted. "You're making it worse." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Just forget about it McScaredyPants."

"AHA! FOUND IT!" Ziva exclaimed as she dialed Gibbs' cell.

After one ring the boss picked up. "Hey Gibbs, I found a lead."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When the team arrived back at the office, it was 6:30 at night and everyone was exhausted. "Phew," Tony breathed, "I'm glad that's over." They had just finished a rather tough case with the lead that Ziva had found. "We all owe it to Ziva!" McGee admitted. "Drinks on me!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tony replied happily. Abby had just finished up in her lab and was on her way out when she saw the team having their mini celebration.

"You guys finished your case!" Abby asked hopefully.

"Yup, thanks to Ziva over there." Tony replied. Ziva blushed.

"Oh my gosh! This is the first year I can remember that you wouldn't have to work on Christmas!"

"It feels weird. I can't believe we're actually going to have a Christmas break!" Tony said. They talked about Gibbs' takedown of the suspect and the outcome of the case on the way to the elevator. Gibbs stopped.

"McGee, where do ya think you're goin'?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"What do you mean boss? I'm buying everyone drinks." McGee questioned.

"No you're not. You're staying and doing everyone's paperwork tonight. I'll buy the drinks."

"But boss, it's really late and—"

"Ya think I'm just gonna let you get by with missing an hour of work this morning?" McGee closed his mouth and quit complaining. "I'll get to work right away."

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "Everyone has tomorrow off, since McGee here is finishing all of your paperwork."

"But Gibbs… The name drawing…" Abby began.

"We'll do that tomorrow night at my house," Gibbs told her. Abby's eyes lit up.

"I'll call Ducky and Jimmy!"

_Sorry this was so short, but I decided to keep the name drawing for the next chapter. I can't wait to write it! Keep those reviews coming! Every time I hear an email alert from my phone, I run to see if it's a new review! More reviews = more exercise for me!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ornaments

_Hello there everyone! Here is a little bit of a longer chapter. It includes some name drawing, some hijinks, and some other surprises. I really hope you like it._

_Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing of NCIS, unless you count a Caf-Pow cup which I bought online. _

**Chapter 4: Ornaments**

Gibbs heard the sound of footsteps in the living room. He put down his sandpaper, took off his goggles, and headed up the wooden steps. "Hey Abs," he said. She was the first to arrive. Gibbs had enjoyed his day off and worked on the boat in his basement.

"Gibbs!" Abby said excitedly. She gave him a hug and took off her winter coat. It was a snowy time of year. Whatever snow they got usually stuck around for a while due to the freezing temperatures. Slowly the rest of the team plus Ducky and Jimmy arrived. Vance wanted to be a part of their gift exchange but was out of the country for the week on vacation with his kids. Since his wife, Jackie, had died, Christmas hadn't been the same, so for that reason they tried to make it as untraditional as possible. This year they were headed to Cancun.

"Sit down everyone, sit down," called Abby. Their discussions had ceased and they listened. As much as he hated to admit it, Gibbs was excited for this party. He hadn't been to a gift exchange since he and his wife Shannon went to a couples group Christmas party. He missed those days. He loved how Kelly would run down the stairs in her new pajamas and hide just around the corner, waiting for him to join her. As soon as he'd round the corner on the way to the living room, she'd be there to jump on his shoulders and give him a big kiss. "There you are Kelly!" he'd say, "I thought for sure that this year Santa had carried you off in his sleigh!" That always made her giggle.

Gibbs was awakened from his daydream by Abby holding out a paper bag with slips of paper inside. "Pick one!" She said. Gibbs reached in the bag. "LOOK AWAY!" She exclaimed as she pulled the bag back. "You can't see what you're picking," Abby explained, "It's cheating." Gibbs tried again, this time looking to his side. "Good." Abby confirmed. "She then passed the bag to Tony, then to Ziva, and then on to McGee. Soon everyone had a small, crumpled up slip of paper in his or her hand. "Okay, now everyone look at your paper," Abby instructed. Gibbs unrolled his paper. Tony leaned over to Ziva and was about to show her whose name he had when Abby came over, grabbed his ear, and pulled him to another chair. "No telling ANYONE who you have."

"Aww man, you mean I can't ask McGee what he wants me to get him?"

"TONY!" Abby warned.

"I'm joking Abs, I don't have McGee." She gave him the evil eye and he got the hint. "Or do I?" Abby nodded in approval. "This is going to be so exciting," Ducky said.

"I agree Doctor, you know the tradition of Santa Clause began all the way back in the 4 century AD—" Palmer and Ducky began their conversation and everyone else continued theirs. The pre-party went on for an hour and everyone had a great time. As they were getting ready to again face the bitter cold, Ziva asked, "So Abby, when is the actual party?"

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you guys! Can we maybe have the party on Christmas day? None of us have anywhere to go anyway, and you're all my family!"

"Sure!" everyone agreed, "That's a great idea." Abby was beaming. "We could even have it here, at Gibbs' house!" she paused, "if- if that's okay with you Gibbs." Gibbs thought. "Alright," he said after a while. Everyone cheered. "Ah, Jethro," Ducky said, "This is going to be a Christmas to remember." Gibbs smiled. It would be.

"HEY!" Tony said over the commotion, "Ziva's a good cook, she can make the food!"

"I would be delighted to. How about Roast Beef?," Ziva asked. They all agreed. Chattering continued as they walked out to their cars.

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby said as she fished her keys out of her purse.

"Anytime Abs," Gibbs replied. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to his team.

Once they had gone, Gibbs closed the door and went to the hall closet. He pulled out a large dusty trunk and set it on the coffee table while he poured himself a glass of scotch. He turned on the TV to his favorite western channel and popped open the hinge to the trunk. Inside was a mountain of old pictures. Gibbs rummaged through and picked out his favorite. It was a photograph of him, Shannon, and Kelly dressed in their Sunday best, standing next to their Christmas tree. He hadn't used that tree, or any tree for that matter, ever since their murder. He looked at the empty place where it used to be.

Then Gibbs thought of Abby, Ziva, Tony, Tim. They were like his children. No one could ever replace Kelly, but he loved them too. He glanced back down at the picture. Kelly's beaming smile could melt your heart. It reminded him of Abby. Gibbs knew how happy agreeing to this party had made her. Grabbing a thumb tack, Gibbs pinned the picture to the wall and marveled at it's perfection. He flicked off the television and climbed the stairs to the top. Using a flashlight, Gibbs pulled down the trap door to the attic and climbed it's rickety ladder. Sitting right there was the old Christmas tree and a few boxes of ornaments. He pulled them down and began to set up the tree for the first time in 24 years. The boat could wait, this was more important. Gibbs needed to recreate his picture. Not with his blood family, but with his NCIS family.

_Thanks so much for sticking with this story, I am really pleased with it. I love reviews you guys are giving._

_If you've read this chapter before, I changed where it says ham to roast beef. I didn't realize that ham was not kosher, so I'm sorry. This will work a lot better, and I apologize if I offended anyone. I guess it's no secret that I'm not an expert on Judaism._

_NCIS fan- I hope you liked my punishment for McGee in chapter 3! Tell me what you think!_

_Marine101 and KrisShannon- I'm glad to hear that I have got the characterization down! I hope I get Jimmy and Ducky right! I haven't been watching NCIS for that long, just for two years, but I feel like the characters are my family. That's why its my favorite show!_

_I can't wait to reveal everyone's secret Santa, and what presents everyone will get. I have so many ideas. Alas, we'll have to wait. __ Stick with me and I promise we'll get there!_

_Keep those reviews coming! I love them so much!_

_For now… NCIS Obsession _


	5. Chapter 5: A Wonderful Life

_Wow, Two Chapters in one day! Thanks for sticking with me! To tell you the truth, I never expected this many reviews and positive feedback!_

_Quick note to anyone who was confused or had questions. I realize that Ziva is Jewish, however, I cannot invision her skipping this get together with her coworkers. She may not celebrate Christmas, but she can celebrate with her friends during this holiday season. Every holiday episode I've seen she has gotten into the holiday spirit in some way. Don't worry. I have had an idea floating around in my mind since before I started this story that brings in Ziva's religion and ties it all up. You'll see soon enough! _

_Also, there is a bit of an allusion to Ziva's final two episodes. _

_I did not realize that ham was not kosher. It was pointed out to me in a review, and I did a bit of research. Thank you for telling me. I have fixed the mistake in chapter 4. I apologize if I offended anyone, but I'm not a Judaism expert. I'm glad I could learn a little bit more about it._

_PS: For this story, since the team has finished their final case till after winter break, they will not be working until after Christmas. _

_Also, this year Hanukkah is from December 16 – December 24__th__. Works out perfectly for my story. I'm glad I checked, otherwise the story would be inaccurate, and I can't live with that!_

_Finally, If you happen to be Jewish, Happy Hanukkah! I hope you're having an awesome time! I might need a little help with details of Hanukkah later on in the story, so if you would like to PM me to help me get the details right when it comes time that would be great._

**Chapter 5: A Wonderful Life**

After the party, Tony invited Ziva to watch his favorite Holiday movie, It's a Wonderful Life. She had seen it before, back in 2008 with Tony also, but she couldn't turn him down. His eyes lit up as the movie began. She smiled at him as she sat down on his couch with a steaming bowl of popcorn. She actually liked this movie. It was not completely a Christmas movie, but it showed how much of a difference you make in the world. Even if they are small changes, they can amount to something big.

Sometimes Ziva felt like she should never have been born. She could relate to George Bailey. Lately she had been thinking of moving back to Israel, tying up loose ends. Whenever she thought of all of the men she had killed, and everyone that mourned for them, she felt like all she does is make the world worse.

Then she would see Tony. That goofy grin he always had. Sometimes she just wanted to punch him. But sometimes she would find herself smiling uncontrollably back. They were a dynamic team, it was no doubt, but she wasn't sure if they should be more than friends.

Ziva thought back to the day before. It was a Saturday, and they had to work to finish a very important, possibly lethal case. They handled it as always, but they kept coming up empty footed- um… handed. Finally Ziva had found the lead that ended the case early. She had stopped a possible serial killing with nothing but a few taps on a keyboard. She felt pretty good about herself. Maybe she does have a purpose after all. Killing a bad guy is one thing, but saving a ton of innocent people is a whole different story. It was a wonderful life.

Tony was staring at Ziva. His eyes sparkled in the light of the TV as it flashed and changed colors.

"Whaddaya think Zee?" He asked. Ziva laughed. "Tony, I have seen this movie before," she replied. "Oh," he said disappointedly. "Do you not like it?"

"I do like this movie Tony."

"Then why aren't you watching it?" Tony hit pause on the remote.

"I am just thinking." She answered.

"Bout what?" Ziva did not want to answer. "Why all of these questions?

"I dunno."

"Let us keep watching the movie so we're done in time. It is already getting late." Tony hit play and the movie started again. Suddenly, Clarence jumped over the railing and into the river. "This is my favorite part!" Tony exclaimed as he sat up and leaned closer to the TV. "I love when George meets Clarence for the first time!" Ziva braced herself for the impending Clarence impression to come. Tony paused the movie again. "Hello Ziva, I am your guardian angel," He said in an exact Clarence voice, "Who did you get for the secret Santa?" Ziva laughed before replying, "I am not going to tell you."

"Do you know what you're going to get him?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"AHA!" Tony shouted as he jumped up from the couch. He could be so childish at times. "So it's a boy!" he finished. Ziva sat back and didn't say a word. "Oh no, not the silent treatment!" he mocked. Ziva zipped her lips and threw away the key. "I see how it is," Tony said in his Clarence impression again, and started the movie. They watched in silence for a while, every so often munching on popcorn or making a comment on the film.

Finally the movie was nearing its end. George was running back to the bridge and wishing to live again. This scene made Ziva cry every time, but she would never let Tony see her. Crying was a sign of weakness. She looked over at him and saw a tear run down his cheek. She gave up on concealing her tears, seeing how he did not care at all. When he noticed they were both crying, he laughed. Then they were both laughing and crying at the same time, but neither of them cared. They were just happy with how wonderful their lives were.

_Hope you liked it. This was really fun to write, and I think it was time for some of that Tiva I promised in the description._

_Second order of business: If you yourself write NCIS fanfiction, I would love to check it out. I am a sucker for Tiva and McAbby. Request to me your favorite one you've written. I might even recommend it on here and review!_

_Finally: If you're travelling for the Holidays this year I wish you safe travels and a very merry time with your family or friends. I will continue to update soon. I know 2 chapters in one day is super awesome and I'm glad I found time to write them. I'm pretty sure my family thinks I'm crazy!_

_I'll update soon. I would love some more reviews! You guys are awesome!_

_~NCIS Obsession_


	6. Chapter 6: The Banquet

_Welcome back! Here is the 6__th__ chapter._

_Before we begin, I would like to apologize for the mistake I made in chapter 4. I have gotten a few reviews regarding the Ham Ziva was going to cook. I had no idea that ham was not kosher, but now I know. I have changed where it says 'ham' in chapter four to 'roast beef'. I inadvertently made this mistake, so thank you for bringing it to my attention. I read an article about kosher foods, so now I am much more knowledgeable in that area. I am sorry if I offended anyone._

_Anyway, without further ado…_

**Chapter 6: The Banquet**

Gibbs was in his basement working on the gift for the Secret Santa party when the phone rang. He picked it up and in his gruff voice, he mumbled a quick hello.

"Hello!" Said a cheery female voice, "I'm Melinda from the FBI and I am calling to remind—" the message paused and an automated voice said "Leroy… Jethro… Gibbs…" then the perky one came back, "that we have a Government Agency Holiday Banquet tonight at 8:00!"

"Shoot," Gibbs said as he looked at the clock. It was 7:30 already and he had forgotten all about the Agency Party. The FBI, CGIS, NCIS, and NSA were going to be there. Gibbs put down his tools and went to get changed into a suit and tie.

When he arrived at the party he saw people from all aspects of investigative services. By scanning the area for people he knew, Gibbs spotted Fornell, an FBI agent, and also one of his closest friends.

"Hello Tobias," said Gibbs. He hated mingling more than most things. It was why he usually hated parties. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Fornell said as they shook hands. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I came for the free food," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I'm sure you did Jethro," Tobias replied. "So, I hear you're participating in a Secret Santa this year."

"Who told you that?" Gibbs questioned.

"I heard from a certain hyper Goth," He said as he pointed to Abby who was standing with a group of fellow forensic scientists. Gibbs looked down and shook his head while chuckling. "Yeah, she talked me into it." Fornell laughed.

When it was time for the meal, the hosts sat everyone down with their agency and teams. "Gibbs? You're here?" Tony asked surprised. "Why is that so shocking?" Gibbs thought to himself. Once the meal had started and toasts were made to the New Year, conversations bubbled up all over the banquet hall. Abby was sitting next to him. She was wearing a black lace dress with long sleeves. She had attempted to hide the fact that she was wearing Christmas socks by wearing tall boots, but Gibbs noticed.

He heard Tony, Ziva, and Tim talking to each other from across the table. Ziva was saying, "It was so sweet, this morning I woke up and went to get the newspaper from outside my door and I saw a small brown box sitting in the hall. It had my name on it so I took it inside and opened it. It was a charm bracelet with a menorah charm! It had 7 more charms as well." She held out her arm so the boys could see her new gift. "Wow," Tony said, "looks expensive."

"Who's it from?" McGee asked.

"I do not know, it said 'from your Secret Santa, one charm for each day of Hanukkah'"

"That's so sweet!" Abby said. "But it's not the day for the exchange!"

"That is what has been puzzling me as well, Abby."

"Maybe whoever gave it to you wanted you to have a Hanukkah gift, not just a Christmas gift.

"That would make sense," Ziva reasoned, "Hanukkah ends tomorrow, which is a day before our gift exchange."

"Well that is very thoughtful." Abby concluded with a smile.

Abby turned to face Gibbs and she whispered quietly, "Who'd you get for Secret Santa?"

Gibbs replied, "Abs, it's called _Secret_ Santa,"

"Yeah, but you can tell me!" Abby persuaded.

"Sorry, you'll just have to be surprised." Gibbs said, and Abby put on a mock pouty face. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "See ya Thursday," Gibbs said as he gave Abby a kiss on the forehead. She smiled and said goodbye. The rest of the team got up and headed out as well. Tony and McGee walked side by side out to their cars, talking about who Ziva's secret Santa might be.

"Well, I can't tell you if it is or isn't me McEavesdropper."

"Hey!" McGee defended, "How do you know it's not me!" Tony laughed. "Oh probie, it can't be you. There's no way you have that much taste in women's jewelry."

"Whatever Tony," said Tim as he slid into his car. He tried to start the car, but the engine wouldn't turn over. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "Tony, I'd hate to ask, but—"

"No need to ask, I'll ask you. Ya need a lift probie?"

"Would you?"

"Absolutely. They don't call me Tony the good Samaritan for nothing."

"No one calls you that."

"Do you want a ride or not?" Tony asked. McGee grumbled but slipped into the passenger's seat of Tony's car.

After they had driven for a while, Tony asked, "Why'd ya look so pale during the whole dinner?" McGee didn't answer. "You didn't even look at Gibbs once." Tim's face paled. "You got _him_ didn't you? Poor, poor, Probie. I feel for ya bro."

"Shut up Tony," McGee commanded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got Abby. I have no idea what to get her."

"I might be able to help." McGee said. Talking about Abby sometimes made him perk up.

"Let's see what you've got." Tony said.

"Okay, well for starters, she really loves the band Plastic Death."

"Yeah, what else?"

"Umm, she's been thinking about getting another tattoo, so a gift card for that if they have one. I'm not sure if they do or not. She likes to go to this one place down the street from her apartment, I'll email you the address. Oh, and there's—" McGee stopped.

"What?" Tony beckoned.

"Well, there's one more thing. She really needs a new nativity scene. The one she has is really old and dirty. But she's emotionally attached to the one in her lab."

"I could get it fixed up!" Tony suggested.

"That's a great idea," Tim admitted, "But we'd have to do that quick." Tony swerved into the other lane. "Where are we going? That was the turn off for my apartment!"

Tony replied, "Change of plans, you're gonna help me smuggle a nativity scene out of Abby's lab."

_Thanks for reading. Please please please keep those reviews coming. They make me soooo happy._

_Looking forward to continuing this story! Till next time!_

_~NCIS Obsession_


	7. Chapter 7: Creating and Decorating

_Here are a couple mini stories just to help you check in with the characters and maybe get more hints as to who has who for the gift exchange. Sorry it's so late for me to be updating, but it's been a busy day._

_Anyway, Disclaimer: I do own an Abby costume, but I do not own her or anything to do with NCIS. Just my story here._

_Sooooooo…._

**Chapter 7: Creating and Decorating**

Ziva David woke up at five for her usual morning run. It was December 24th. She pulled on a pair of jogging pants and a light sweatshirt. When she opened her door to leave, she saw another package laying where it had the day before. Ziva smiled as she picked it up and reentered her apartment to unwrap it. She grabbed her pocket knife from her waist where it was concealed, and slid it across the packing tape. Inside were 8 Israeli Sheqalim. In US dollars, that was only worth about $2.00, but the coins were beautiful and reminded her of home. The note that came with the gift read, "_Here is some traditional Gelt for Hanukkah. I hope you had a wonderful holiday. ~Your Secret Santa"._

The gift made Ziva nearly cry. _Who was this thoughtful person who had drawn her name for the gift exchange? _She would find out tomorrow. Until then, she would focus on finding her gift for the person whose name she had drawn. She wasn't sure where to find this gift because it wasn't very common in America. Maybe she'd just have to make it herself.

"Pass me the scalpel Mr. Palmer," Ducky asked. Since there were other cases for other teams going on, the M.E. and his assistant did not get a break. They had been granted the 25th off for Christmas, but they had to make up for it with extra work hours. Unfortunately, criminals and murderers did not take a holiday break.

"Doctor," Palmer began as he handed Ducky the requested tool, "Can I get your opinion on the gift I am bringing for tomorrow?" Ducky pulled off his latex gloves and replied, "It would be my pleasure." Palmer pulled out a clunky briefcase. Ducky surveyed the present.

"Ah," he began. "He will be delighted!" Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. "Although, it might take some explanation," Ducky added. Jimmy nodded.

"I'm glad. He wasn't the easiest to shop for!" Jimmy said.

"You've done a marvelous job," Ducky said as he put the X-Rays on the light board. "It will suit him perfectly."

Gibbs was again in his basement, this time working on his present for the next day's party. He sanded down the wood, then stepped back to admire his handiwork. From a high shelf, he retrieved buckets of wood stain and polish. Gibbs felt that a store bought present would not have as much meaning when he was giving this gift to someone that meant a lot to him.

In delicate brush strokes, Gibbs stained the wood, then he left it to dry. He sat on his couch drinking coffee while the stain dried. He heard his front door open and saw Abby walk in.

"Hi Gibbs!" She said. "I hope you don't mind my intruding."

"I never do," he replied.

"I was thinking, could I decorate your house for tomorrow's party right now?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Abby exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get the decorations from my car." She went back outside and grabbed the décor. When she arrived back at his doorstep, Gibbs noticed that the boxes that she had brought were nearly falling out of her arms.

"Need some help?" He offered. She gratefully accepted and together they brought in the party decorations. Gibbs opened up one of the boxes. Inside were some decorative paper plates and napkins, some paper and scissors, red and green streamers, and blinky house lights.

Abby was standing in the living room, staring at the tree Gibbs had put up the other day. "Has this always been here?" She asked. Gibbs laughed, "No Abs, just this year." Abby began to tear up. "Did you do this just for this party?" Gibbs nodded. Abby ran to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Gibbs went back to the boxes. "What's the scissors and paper for Abs?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Oh, I was gonna make paper snowflakes." She said as she unloaded the other boxes.

"I'll help." Gibbs said. He grabbed the supplies out and placed them on his kitchen table. Abby was surprised. "You will?" She asked.

"Sure." Gibbs said. Abby's eyes twinkled and she skipped over to where Gibbs was sitting, then sat down at the seat across from him. They both started making small cutouts of the paper.

Gibbs hadn't made a paper snowflake since Kelly was alive. She and Gibbs used to make them each year, as a Daddy-Daughter tradition. He was a little rusty at first, but soon he became quite the Snowflake maker.

Abby was shocked by his skills, and soon they had made 20 or more snowflakes. Gibbs helped her hang them from the ceiling, then they hung the lights and finished their decorating.

Abby stood by the front door, ready to leave. "Bye Gibbs, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek. Once Abby had left, Gibbs descended the stairs to his basement to put on the final layer to his wooden creation. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

_Hope you really liked that. Please review. I've been loving it!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Happy Hanukkah!_

_Enjoy your holidays and I wish you safe travels!_

_I should be updating tomorrow and hopefully on the 25__th__._

_Again, if you have a fanfiction you'd like me to check out, PM me. Hurry, we're almost done with our story!_

_Bye for now, _

_ ~NCIS Obsession_


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival

_Sorry it's so late again, but it was a busy day._

_Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS, however cool that would be._

**Chapter 8:**

It was finally the day of the party. The decorations were up, everyone had bought presents, and Ziva had just finished cooking the roast beef. She packaged it up and headed off for Gibbs' house.

Abby, naturally, was the first to arrive. She put her gift under Gibbs' tree and walked into Gibbs' kitchen. She placed 7 cups on the counter, one for each of her coworkers, and filled them with each of their favorite drinks.

McGee and Gibbs would want coffee, and Gibbs already had a pot brewing. Ducky got an herbal tea, and Palmer got soda. Ziva would settle for water, and Tony would get hot cocoa. For herself, Abby had bought a Caf-Pow on the way over.

Once the refreshments were set out, people started to arrive. McGee arrived first, his face red from the chilly weather. He gave Abby a hug and she took his present to place under Gibbs' tree.

"Did you do that Abs?" he asked gesturing to the tree.

"Nope. It was all Gibbs," she replied. Tim raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Wow boss, I didn't even know you had a Christmas tree."

"It's been a while," Gibbs explained. Soon the doorbell rang. Everyone could tell it was Palmer, as he was the only one not used to just walking into Gibbs house. Abby let him and a heavily pregnant Breena into the house. "Breena! So glad you could come!" Abby welcomed, "How's the little one?" The two women continued their conversation into the kitchen. Palmer smiled and waved to the guests. "I hope we're not late!" he said worriedly. Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "Perfect timing, Palmer." Palmer let out a sigh of relief.

Gibbs turned and went to his basement to bring his gift upstairs. Palmer made eye contact with McGee and pointed to the Christmas tree which seemed out of place in Gibbs' home. McGee nodded to tell Palmer that he too saw the tree and he was not just imagining things. Gibbs returned to the living room and put a slightly sloppily wrapped gift under his tree.

Ducky and Ziva arrived next, almost simultaneously. Ducky brought an elegantly wrapped gift and set it up under Gibbs' tree as he admired the décor. Palmer greeted his superior and they soon began a detailed conversation about the history behind the tradition of decorating a Christmas tree.

Abby ran up to greet Ziva who was having a little difficulty carrying a roast beef and the present she had brought. Abby helped with the present and Ziva put the roast beef in the kitchen. "Your tree looks lovely, Gibbs." She said as she sat on the couch.

Tony was the last to arrive, but he had quite the load to carry. When he entered, he took one look at the tree, said, "Shoot! Wrong house!" and turned around to leave.

"Tony, you are not in the wrong house," Ziva explained before he could leave. He turned back around to face her and a look of embarrassment covered his face.

"Oh goodie!" Abby exclaimed, "Everyone's here!" She ran to the living room and cleared her throat for her speech. "Attention everyone! Please take a seat in the living room. We are going to do the gift exchange first, then eat the delicious meal Ziva has so kindly prepared for us." Everyone shuffled to the living room and paused their conversations. "Thank you all so much for coming!" Abby continued. "I can't imagine spending Christmas with anyone other than you guys. You mean so much to me." Her eyes welled up with tears.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I had to cut it short, it's time for me to go to bed. Gift exchange will be tomorrow and/or the next day._

_Till then,_

_NCIS Obsession._


	9. Chapter 9: The Greatest Gift

_Here is the last installment of my Christmas story, NCISanta. _

_I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS_

**Chapter 9: The Greatest Gift**

Abby began, "Why don't we sit in a circle and then we can hand out gifts in that order."

After a bit of shuffling around and moving chairs to form a circle, the long awaited Secret Santa began. "I will start us off," Abby said as she went to retrieve her gift from under the tree. "Jimmy," she began, "I had you." She handed a neatly wrapped gift to Palmer. "Oh, and Breena, there's something in there for you too." Abby smiled and bounced impatiently as the couple unwrapped their gift. Inside was a very manly looking baby sling for Jimmy, and a baby bathtub for Breena.

"Aww, thanks Abby!" Jimmy thanked. "I'm gonna use this all the time, well, not all the time. I mean, not during autopsies or—" Breena cut him off from his rambling so she could thank Abby for her gift. "This is perfect, the baby will love bathtime! Thank you Abby." She hugged Abby.

Ducky was next to give a gift. He stood and handed his gift to Tony. Tony smiled his dazzling smile and unwrapped the gift. He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a blue plaid bowtie. "Oh," Tony exclaimed. Ducky explained smiling, "It was my first bowtie."

"Aw, Ducky. You shouldn't have!"

"Please, I insist," Ducky replied, "It doesn't fit me anymore," Tony put the bowtie on. "I look like Bond, James Bond," He said with his best James Bond impression. Everyone laughed. "You look good in a bowtie, Tony," Ziva commented.

Palmer was next. He handed a clunky gift to McGee, who smiled at finding out who had his name. He ripped at the paper and revealed an old leather briefcase. Tim popped open the latches and inside were a few jars, a quill pen, and a few more items. "It's- It's…" McGee began, not quite sure what it was.

"Oh," Jimmy stepped forward to point out what it was. "It's an antique writing kit."

"Oh!" McGee looked from Jimmy to the case and back, "That's awesome!" He began to explore the gift. "It even has wax seals and calligraphy sets!"

"I guess we won't be receiving emails from McGee for a while," Tony said, laughing.

Ziva stood to grab her present, and she gave it to Ducky. "Thank you, dear," he said upon receiving his present. He gently opened it and pulled out a Tupperware container with figgy pudding inside. "Ah, figgy pudding. This brings me back to my childhood. Thank you Ziva."

"It is a Christmas food, yes?"

"Absolutely. I do like figgy pudding." Ducky replied.

"You mean figgy pudding isn't actually pudding?" Tony asked.

"No, my boy. It is more of a cake or bread. Would you like to try some?"

"Maybe later, Duck." Tony smiled.

Tony retrieved his oversized gift and set it next to where Abby was sitting. She gasped and smiled. "Yay!" she exclaimed. "I wonder what it could be." She tore at the wrapping paper hastily and saw a box. Gibbs offered her his pocket knife for her to use to open the box. She opened the flaps and saw a shiny, clean, fixed up nativity. The angel had a new set of wings, Joseph had new hair, and baby Jesus had two eyes. Abby started to cry.

"I'm sorry Abby. I thought you'd like it." Tony said sadly. "It was McGee's idea," he blamed.

Abby caught her breath. "No! These are happy tears!" She gave Tony a big hug as she admired the shiny Nativity.

Gibbs was next. Everyone was curious to see what he got. "Here you go, Ziver," he said, handing her his present. "Thank you, Gibbs," she replied as she accepted the gift with a smile. She unwrapped it and saw a handmade wooden menorah. She looked up at Gibbs with her eyes watering. "It is beautiful," she said, staring at it in awe. She looked at it from all sides. It was flawless.

"I guess that leave me, McGee said as he sighed. His nervousness was obvious as he gave his present to Gibbs. Gibbs untied the ribbon and set it aside, then went to work at the wrapping paper. Inside was a book. "Technology for Dummies," Gibbs read aloud. Tony slapped Tim hard on the back of his head. "Seriously, Probie?" he asked.

"Sorry! The boss isn't the easiest to shop for," he defended. "I put a gift card to that coffee shop you go to in there just in case." Gibbs let a small smile come across his face. "Thank you, McGee."

"You're welcome, Boss." McGee replied. "Is it okay, do you like it?"

"McGee, stop panicking," Gibbs ordered, "I knew it was you the whole time."

"You- You did?" he asked kind of relieved.

"Why else would you avoid looking at me or talking to me?" McGee blushed all the way to his ears.

"Well, I'm hungry. Anyone else?" Tony interrupted. Sounds of agreement filled the air. Soon they were all sitting around Gibbs' table eating roast beef. Tony made a reference to the Grinch movie and 'carving the roast beast'. Happy conversation continued throughout the meal, and everyone was thankful for their slightly misfit, adopted family. Their NCIS family.

….

It had been a long day of case work and everyone had left for the day. Only Gibbs was left in the dimly lit room. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a black and yellow book and began to read.

_**Chapter 1: Understanding Technology**_

Gibbs sighed and smiled. It really was a thoughtful gift. He reflected on the past week's events and immediately knew he would do it all again. It was then he realized that the greatest gift you get is not bought in a store, but is found in your loving, caring, awesome family.

_The End!_

_I can't believe it's over! Merry Christmas by the way. I really hope you enjoyed my short story._

_Before I say goodbye, I'd like to ask a favor._

_Please review and tell me your favorite line, chapter, part, etc… Also tell me what I did well, and what I could do better next time. I would appreciate as many reviews as I can get!_

_Anyway, I hope this story helped ease the pain of having to wait for the rest of season 12 to come back! It was so much fun to write, and I didn't expect so much positive feedback._

_I'm not sure when I will write again, but it probably won't be till I get another break from school. _

_Thanks so much for sticking with me!_

_Till next time,_

_NCIS Obsession_


End file.
